


Well, I Feel It Double

by SocialDegenerate



Series: How Bad Can It Really Be? [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladio has a date forValentine's Daythe Shiva Festival, and Ignis definitely isn't bitter that he's watching bad TV alone.“You can’t expect me to believe that you couldn’t get a date, Iggy. A guy like you?” Gladio was smiling at him, his eyes shining with glee, and Ignis wanted to grab his scruffy chin and kiss him.





	Well, I Feel It Double

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Ignis rounded a corner when he spotted Gladio standing ahead of him in the Citadel corridor, his size making him easy enough to identify even from behind. Opening his mouth to call out to his friend, Ignis caught himself when Gladio ran a hand through his hair and shifted his weight, revealing the woman standing in front of him who had been hidden by Gladio’s bulk.

“Look, I’m flattered, but…”

“Oh,” the woman said in a small voice, and Ignis ducked back around the corner so that she wouldn’t know that anyone else was viewing her rejection. He knew he should have left, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to hear what Gladio had to say.

“I should have known I had no chance with you,” she continued, and Ignis bit his lip. He knew exactly what _that_ felt like, and the dismay in her voice was why he’d never taken the step she had and actually asked Gladio out. It would never work. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“Wait, it’s not-“ Gladio said, and Ignis heard the conflict in his voice. “It’s not _that,_ but I already have a date. I’m sorry. Maybe some other time, yeah?”

“...Sure,” she said after a long pause, and Ignis peered around the corner to see Gladio tugging on the ends of his long hair as the woman turned and walked away. Moving until his back hit the wall, Gladio tipped his head to knock against the wall as well, and Ignis hesitated for a moment before stepping around the corner again.

“Are you alright?”

Gladio didn’t jump or start when Ignis spoke, and it wasn’t altogether surprising that he’d known someone was there. It was practically his job to know exactly what was going on in any room he was in, if he was supposed to keep Noctis safe.

“I’m guessing I’m not lucky enough that you missed all that?” Gladio asked, his eyes closed. Ignis walked closer, standing awkwardly in front of Gladio for a moment until deciding to lean against the wall beside him.

“Ah,” Ignis said, crossing his arms over his chest, “not quite.”

Gladio groaned, lifting one foot and putting it flat against the wall so that his leg was bent in front of him. The movement caught Ignis’ attention, his eyes tracing over the line of Gladio’s long legs; he eventually caught himself, clearing his throat and looking away a little awkwardly.

“Surely you should be used to this by now.” Hoping that he didn’t sound too bitter, Ignis forced a tiny smile, only to let it drop when Gladio finally looked at him and frowned.

“C’mon, Iggy, you know me better than that. It doesn’t get easier to hurt someone’s feelings.”

Ignis _did_ know that, and he silently berated himself for his attempt at flippancy. Of course Gladio didn’t like hurting people who didn’t deserve it: it was one of the things that Ignis lo _-...liked_ about him, after all.

“It’s not your fault that you already have a date,” Ignis said, patting Gladio’s shoulder and forcing himself not to let his hand linger. “Maybe she’ll learn to plan her time a bit better, rather than asking you the day before the final night of the Shiva Festival.”

This time he did draw a little laugh from Gladio, his posture shifting from defensive to something more relaxed. “You’ve probably had your date pencilled in for six months, hey?”

“I think you’ll find that I began making arrangements on February 15th last year,” Ignis joked, his chest feeling warm when Gladio laughed harder.

“Damn, maybe I should be going out with you,” Gladio said, and Ignis had to look away. “Bet you’ve got something real good planned.”

The warmth in his chest quickly replaced by heaviness, Ignis sighed and crossed his arms tighter. “I don’t actually have a date. Noct insisted that I take the night off, but I don’t have anything to do.”

“You can’t expect me to believe that you couldn’t get a date, Iggy. A guy like you?” Gladio was smiling at him, his eyes shining with glee, and Ignis wanted to grab his scruffy chin and kiss him.

That would definitely end worse than things had with the woman who had approached Gladio, though, and so Ignis swallowed down the urge to ruin his friendship. “I never said I couldn’t get a date, only that I don’t have one.”

It wasn’t a lie. He’d been asked out by several men, but they’d all been rejected by virtue of not being Gladio. On any other day he might have considered going out for drinks with one or two of them, but not on the day dedicated to the love between the Glacian and the Infernian.

“Don’t go breaking any hearts,” Gladio said, still grinning. “The Crownsguard won’t be able to train properly if you’ve shattered them all, and then I’ll have to get mad at ‘em.”

“I think you’re overestimating my, ah, appeal,” Ignis said quietly, barely avoiding stumbling when Gladio knocked their shoulders together.

“No way, Iggy. You’re a sexy menace and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

His eyebrows lifting, Ignis looked at Gladio curiously. He knew flirtation when he heard it, and although Gladio was flirtatious with _everyone,_ that seemed further than he usually went. Before he could prod into it, Gladio kicked off the wall and gave Ignis a casual wave.

“I gotta go. Good chat.”

“Gladio,” Ignis started, but Gladio was already leaving. Ignis watched him go, shaking his head and utterly confused about Gladio’s intentions. He had a date, so there was no way he’d been serious, but Ignis couldn’t help the irrational feeling of hope in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t enough to make him want to risk everything, but it was _something._

He had a particularly boring meeting coming up: he would put the time to good use and think about Gladio and the confusing feelings he kept giving Ignis.

Or maybe he’d fantasise a little. Anything was preferable to listening to another few hours of debate about whether Saturday or Sunday was the better day for the next royal address.

* * *

When the last day of the Shiva Festival rolled around, Ignis found himself faced with two possibilities. Noctis had waved him off during the early afternoon, telling him to leave early, and Ignis wasn’t one to disobey a direct order from his prince. Still, Noctis hadn’t told him not to catch up on work, so he considered going home to work on what he could remotely.

The other option was to simply let it all wait until the next day, and take the opportunity for some much-needed relaxation.

There was nothing particularly urgent waiting for him, and after a few rounds of mental back-and-forth Ignis decided that the kingdom wouldn’t collapse if he took a half day. He knew that people thought he was married to his duty, but he also knew that stretching himself too thin wasn’t the way to maintain his high standards.

In any case it had been too long since he’d had a proper evening off, and he stashed his briefcase away as soon as he walked through the front door of his apartment. His phone would suffice in case of emergencies; other than that, work could wait.

After a long shower, thoroughly enjoyed with two fingers pushed up his ass and thoughts of Gladio on his mind, Ignis set his work clothes aside for dry cleaning and grabbed a pair of worn track pants and a soft t-shirt instead. They weren’t clothes he would ever let anyone else see him wearing, more suited for sleeping alone than being with company, but everyone would be getting ready for their dates and certainly not bothering him.

(He suspected that Noctis had ulterior motives for giving him the night off, and he was certain that they involved Prompto. They weren’t as subtle as they thought they were.)

His fridge and pantry were well-stocked with enough to make any of his favourite meals, but it was early enough that Ignis bypassed the food for a bottle of his favourite wine, pouring himself a small glass and settling on his couch. There was a half-finished book on the coffee table and his TV was set to stream the shows he’d had no time to catch up on, and Ignis let himself sink into the soft cushions as he put his bare feet up.

By the time the sun had set, Ignis felt utterly relaxed from a few hours of reading and listening to the oddly soothing sounds of terrible reality TV. Gladio liked to jokingly prod at him for watching the same shows that Iris liked, but Ignis defended his right to turn his brain off for a while.

Besides, he _enjoyed_ discussing the latest episodes with Iris. She was as insightful and intelligent as her brother and father, even when they were discussing the slightly fictionalised misdeeds of women from Insomnia and Altissia’s upper-middle crusts.

To that end, he picked up his phone as the end credits of an episode began to roll, sending Iris a text to tell her that he was catching up. She replied almost instantly with a string of excited emoji, and Ignis knew that she’d pop up somewhere he was at some point in the next few days, most likely armed with coffee strong enough to reanimate the dead.

Ignis suspected she’d picked up that particular offering from Gladio, but he wasn’t exactly going to complain about it.

When his phone vibrated in his hand again about ten minutes later, Ignis assumed it would be Iris adding something that she’d forgotten to say in her first message; he frowned, though, when he saw that it was the other Amicitia sibling.

Surely Gladio would already be out on his date, and therefore shouldn’t have been texting. Ignis _knew_ his manners were better than that, and he hoped it wasn’t an emergency as he unlocked his phone to see the message.

_Hey, you at home?_

_Yes,_ Ignis typed, pausing for a moment while he thought of what to say next and settling on a simple, _why?_

Trying to find his comfortable spot on the couch again, Ignis groaned when he realised that it- along with his previous boneless relaxation- wasn’t quite there anymore. Now he was worried that something was wrong with Gladio, or that he was going to ask Ignis to help him with something for his _date._

Ignis prided himself on not letting his emotional reactions to things affect him too much, but alone in his own home he let himself screw up his nose at the thought of whoever Gladio was on a date with. They weren’t good enough for him, and Ignis knew that with complete certainty because _no one_ was good enough for Gladio, including himself.

He couldn’t think himself into too much a funk, however, because the sound of his doorbell ringing had him sitting bolt upright. Walking quietly over to the door, Ignis bent to look through the peephole and nearly headbutted the door in surprise when he saw a very familiar bare chest and open shirt.

Now he really _was_ worried that something was wrong, and he fumbled to pull the door open. “Gladio?”

“Oh, hey Iggy,” Gladio said, as casually as if he wasn’t supposed to have been on a date. “What’s happening?”

“I have an evening off,” Ignis said flatly, Gladio’s easy tone making him feel like an idiot for worrying about him. “I thought you were otherwise indisposed tonight?”

“Hmm?”

“You told me you had a date,” Ignis said, leaning against the doorframe.

Gladio shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair, the other shoved into his pocket. “No, I told Telis I had a date so that her feelings weren’t so hurt, and you were eavesdropping from around the corner.”

Opening his mouth to argue, Ignis caught himself as he replayed the conversation in his head. Gladio never had told him directly about the date, and it hadn’t been his place to listen in to that conversation. Opening the door wider, Ignis gestured for Gladio to come inside.

He didn’t move, though, and Ignis gave him a quizzical look. “Did you come over to stand in the hall?”

“Shit, sorry,” Gladio said. “I just realised that I’ve never seen you, uh…”

Trailing off, Gladio waved a hand in Ignis’ direction, and Ignis inhaled sharply as he remembered his old clothes. Barely keeping down the irrational urge to cover himself, especially when Gladio’s eyes ran slow lines up and down his body, Ignis stood further aside and beckoned Gladio in. “If you’re finished gawking…”

“...Yeah, okay,” Gladio said, looking away and walking inside. “You’re rocking it though. Looks comfy.”

Ignis couldn’t tell if Gladio was mocking him or not, and he touched his flat hair a little self consciously. Gladio had obviously seen him out of his work clothes before, but these were not clothes that he would have voluntarily let anyone see him in. It certainly didn’t help that Gladio kept glancing at him as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room.

Offering Gladio a glass of wine and grabbing it for him when the offer was accepted, Ignis sat on the couch opposite Gladio, both of them tilting slightly to look at each other. Ignis paused the show still playing on the TV, and they both sat quietly until Ignis finally sat up and cleared his throat.

“So to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I...thought you might like some company,” Gladio said, drinking deeply from his glass. “Iris was grinning at her phone and wouldn’t tell me why, so I started teasing her about having a boyfriend, then she started teasing _me_ about-...anyway, she said you were hanging out at home so I wanted to see you. Then I realised I should probably have messaged you first so I, uh, texted you from the garage.”

Ignis could only stare blankly at Gladio, and after a long moment Gladio began to fidget uncomfortably. “Although now that I think about it, maybe having a night to yourself was exactly what you wanted, so I’m just gonna go-”

“Wait,” Ignis said, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Gladio’s forearm. “You’re always welcome in my home, Gladio. You know that.”

It wasn’t a simple pleasantry, and Gladio obviously knew it. They were better friends than that, and Gladio visibly relaxed at the reassurance that his presence was wanted.

Ignis was positively ecstatic that Gladio had chosen to spend the most romantic night of the year with him, but Gladio had obviously read his carefully maintained suppression of that as displeasure. Even if Gladio didn’t mean for his presence to indicate anything romantic, Ignis was always happy to see him, even if he was trying to be less than obvious about it.

“What were you doing before I busted in, anyway?” Gladio asked, and Ignis let go of him with a start. Drawing his hands back to himself, he shrugged and picked up his own half-full wine glass.

“I was thinking I would finish one more episode and then start dinner.”

“Don’t let me keep you,” Gladio said, sitting back properly to face the screen, and Ignis gave him a long look and restarted the episode still paused on the TV. At first, Ignis could barely concentrate, too aware of Gladio’s presence on the opposite side of the couch; eventually he drew his legs up underneath him, hating how much he had to struggle to be comfortable in his own home.

He _wanted_ Gladio to be there, of course he did, but the whole scene was so domestic that Ignis felt almost like he should have been allowed to lean over and kiss Gladio, to run his hands over that sprawling tattoo and down those beautiful muscles until they slipped into Gladio’s pants.

...Would it have killed him to put a proper damn shirt on before he came over?

His shifting obviously caught Gladio’s attention, although Ignis forced himself to focus on the TV screen instead of checking on what Gladio was up to. He immediately regretted it when hands wrapped around his bare ankles, the sudden touch making him jump in his seat.

“Gladio!”

“What?” Gladio asked, gently pulling Ignis’ legs until he was forced to sit back against the couch arm and stretch his legs out into Gladio’s lap. “You’re all leg, that can’t be comfortable.”

“You’ve spent a lot of time thinking about my legs?” Ignis said, trying to make a joke and hide his own awkwardness about having his feet on Gladio’s thighs. When Gladio shrugged and folded his hands over Ignis’ ankles, his hands warm against bare skin, Ignis frowned and tried to focus back on the TV.

He didn’t care about who had said what about whose husband, though; especially when Gladio’s thumb pressed against the arch of his bare foot, relaxing the tense muscles that not even a long shower and an afternoon of rest managed to soothe.

“Relax,” Gladio said in a low voice, and Ignis swallowed hard as he tried his best to obey. Considering their busy schedules and respective responsibilities, they rarely spent time alone in Ignis apartment, and the intimate setting was making it hard for Ignis to control his thoughts. Usually they had Noct and Prompto or Iris as a buffer, or they were out together in public.

This bordered on dangerous, though, and Ignis wasn’t sure if he wanted to curl up away from Gladio’s touch or beg him to put those hands to other uses. Gladio wasn’t shy about physical contact, always clapping shoulders and touching arms and playfully hip checking people, but it felt _different_ to have Gladio massaging him in the privacy of his own home.

Too lost in his own thoughts, Ignis didn’t react in time to clamp his lips around the moan that escaped when Gladio hit a particularly tender spot on his foot, and Gladio’s hands froze in place as Ignis slapped a hand over his mouth. His face felt like it was going to burst into flame from how hot he felt,

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said, his voice muffled slightly by his hand as he and Gladio stared at each other. “That was...embarrassing.”

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, indecision was clear on Gladio’s face as he released Ignis’ foot and sat his hands back on top of Ignis’ ankles instead.

“Look, Iggy…” Gladio started, only to trail off. His eyes were tracing along Ignis’ body, his gaze jumping around like he was trying to stop himself from staring at once place for too long, but Ignis didn’t want to break Gladio’s light hold and draw his knees up to shield himself.

“Yes?” Ignis prompted after a long beat of silence, Gladio apparently unwilling to finish his sentence.

Groaning, Gladio pinched the bridge of his nose, and Ignis couldn’t look away from him even as he vaguely registered the amount of screaming and swearing coming from the TV. “I didn’t come over just to watch shitty reality shows with you, I could’ve done that at home.”

Staying silent, Ignis watched as Gladio obviously tried to put his thoughts in order. “I mean, it’s the last night of the festival, right?”

“Right,” Ignis agreed faintly.

“No one should have to be alone.”

“Oh,” Ignis said, and this time he pulled his legs away from Gladio, tucking one underneath him and letting the other hang off the couch. Gladio let him go, although his fingers did briefly tighten around Ignis’ ankles as if he really didn’t want to. “Your company is always appreciated, Gladio, but the pity is unnecessary.”

“It’s not…” Shoving a hand through his hair, Gladio hunched forward and planted his elbows on his knees, his head turned enough to keep watching Ignis. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Gladio took a deep breath, a self-deprecating smile spreading across his lips. “I always say the dumbest shit around you when I get nervous. Today’s worse than usual though, considering that I called you sexy and then almost told you that Iris was teasing me about you being my boyfriend.”

“She what?”

“Iggy, I came over to tell you that I’m really into you, but then I wussed out because you always seem so...fulfilled, I guess? Like there’s nothing new I could bring into your life that you actually _need,_ so why bother risking our friendship over that? You weren’t dating anyone else, at least, so I figured I’d be okay to leave things as they were.”

“Gladio,” Ignis managed to say, wide-eyed and smiling as his heart beat out of his chest.

“And then you went and moaned like that and I’m hard as a fucking rock over here. It’s not enough to know that you’re not out with someone else, not anymore; I adore you, and I’m just selfish enough to want you to myself.”

“Gladio,” Ignis said again, and this time he gracelessly fell forward to grab Gladio’s shoulder, pushing him until he straightened his spine and Ignis could see his face properly. “Do you mean that?”

“...Only if you’re not about to kick my ass for bursting into your apartment and coming onto you.”

“ _Astrals,”_ Ignis breathed. His fingers clenched around Gladio’s shoulders when he leaned in to kiss him, and he felt Gladio inhale sharply before he got with the program and returned Ignis’ kiss.

“I’m gonna take that as a positive reaction,” Gladio said once the kiss broke, tilting his head forward to rest his forehead against Ignis’. “We should go out some time.”

“We should,” Ignis said, kissing Gladio again. He usually wasn’t a fan of the way that facial hair irritated his skin, but Gladio could have rubbed him raw and he would simply have smiled and thanked him.

Ignis didn’t know if his lightheadedness was from Gladio’s tongue being in his mouth or a lack of air, and he didn’t particularly care. Not when Gladio’s lips were on his, and when Gladio groaned as Ignis gave into his baser instincts and swung a leg over to straddle Gladio’s thighs.

“Ignis, you don’t have to…” Gladio said, sounding breathless. He didn’t seem to know quite where to put his hands, but Ignis had been waiting for too long to want to play coy. Wrapping his hands over Gladio’s, Ignis guided him down and encouraged him to take two handfuls of firm ass.

He’d been getting hard since Gladio had blurted out that Ignis had made _him_ hard, but kissing Gladio and feeling strong hands on his ass sent him all the way there so quickly that it felt like there was no blood left in the rest of his body. It was happening too fast, and there was no way that Gladio would miss his arousal thanks to his worn track pants; but instead of worrying about that, Ignis just let himself enjoy the feeling of making out with Gladio.

The episode on the TV finished playing and the next one began, but neither of them noticed as they got lost in each other, Gladio holding Ignis close and tight while Ignis ran his hands through Gladio’s hair and over his bare chest. Gladio gave the most beautiful shiver when Ignis’ fingers went over his nipples, and Ignis was fairly certain that there would be a wet patch at the front of his pants by the time he managed to get them off.

Eventually, though, the hard ache of Ignis’ cock became a little too much to ignore and he sat back into the firm cradle of Gladio’s hands, tracing his fingers reverently along the line of Gladio’s jaw.

“How far are you comfortable going?” Ignis asked, shifting n his slightly awkward kneeling position. “This is enough, it’s- _gods,_ Gladio, it’s perfect, but…”

“I’ll give you everything.”

Ignis’ head fell back when Gladio kissed his throat, brushing over sensitive spots and leaving Ignis holding onto his shoulders for dear life. “Everything?”

“I want to touch you and suck you and fuck you, but I don’t think even we can figure out how to do all that at once, so...whatever you want, you can have.”

His cock twitching in his pants, Ignis grabbed the back of the couch and pulled himself forward, rolling his hips against Gladio’s crotch and moaning at the hard cock he could feel through the leather pants. “And if I want your ass?”

“ _You can have it,”_ Gladio reiterated, and if it had been anyone other than Gladio with him Ignis might have been mortified by the sound he let out. But Gladio didn’t comment, instead rocking his hips up into Ignis’ and leaving a kiss under his jaw.

“Bed?” Ignis asked, and he had to scramble to wrap his legs around Gladio’s waist when Gladio suddenly stood up and took Ignis along with him.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Gladio said in a low, rumbling voice. He barely seemed to exert himself as he carried Ignis through the apartment, and Ignis swallowed hard as he was carted about and laid gently down on his bed.

Standing next to the bed, Gladio almost made Ignis feel self-conscious from the way he was staring silently. His eyes were heated, though, and Ignis let his legs fall shamelessly open while his pants hid approximately nothing.

“You’re gorgeous,” Gladio said, taking off Ignis’ glasses and putting them and his own necklace on the bedside table. “Beautiful, stunning, perfect...It’s unfair how hot you are in old clothes.”

“Because you’re so hard up yourself,” Ignis said with a roll of his eyes, sitting up to pull his t-shirt off. Moving forward onto his knees, he pushed Gladio’s open shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaning in to flick his tongue across one of Gladio’s nipples.

“Fuck,” Gladio growled. He let Ignis do as he would for a few moments, shoving his pants and underwear down without unnecessary flair, but soon enough Ignis found himself being manhandled back against the pillows with Gladio kneeling over him. The position gave him an eyeful of Gladio’s dick, thick and hard and looking positively painful from the flushed colour, and he ran a teasing finger across the precome-wet head.

“Where’s your lube? If we’re not quick, I’m gonna come before you get to fuck me.”

“Under the pillow,” Ignis muttered, trying not to feel embarrassed. He’d expected that he would want it again and so had tucked it there after his shower, but he definitely couldn’t have predicted that he would have needed it to fuck Gladio.

...Maybe he’d slipped and hit his head during his shower, and this was all an elaborate fantasy as he lay bleeding out on the floor. That would make sense

But Gladio’s weight was warm and real, and nothing in Ignis’ dreams had ever felt as good as Gladio’s hips rocking against his own did. The hands that slowly peeled down his track pants had a slight shake to them, and the skin of his face was starting to itch a little from beard burn; even his brain wasn’t good enough to conjure those tiny details.

Gladio kneeling over him, slicking up his fingers and encouraging him to reach around and slide them into Gladio’s hole, was all too real. Ignis was positively awestruck at the sight of Gladio looming over him, tattooed body on full display as he arched back at the feeling of Ignis fingering him open, and he felt diamond hard where he was leaking precome onto his own stomach.

“Condoms?” Gladio asked, and Ignis gestured vaguely to the nearest drawer. Gladio was smart enough to figure it out on his own, and Ignis gasped loudly at the feeling of Gladio lightly stroking his dick. He seemed to know not to play around too much and so set about wrapping Ignis up, adding some extra lube with a teasing flick of his wrist once he was done.

“How do you want this?” Licking his dry lips while Gladio rocked on his fingers and encouraged Ignis to rub over his prostate, Ignis waited impatiently for an answer. He wasn’t even entirely sure that Gladio had heard him, perhaps too lost in his own pleasure, but then his eyes suddenly snapped open and met Ignis’.

“Put my legs over your shoulders and fuck me like you mean it.”

Groaning, Ignis pulled his fingers out of Gladio and rolled them over, pushing his hard cock up against Gladio’s slick hole. “Like this?”

“Fuck me,” Gladio repeated, one hand already on his dick and the other pinching his nipple. “Don’t make me wait any longer than I have.”

“Oh?” Ignis said, and he could see Gladio realise his mistake almost instantly. “How long have you wanted this?”

The only thing stronger than his urge to come was his urge to drive Gladio wild, and Ignis teased Gladio’s hole with the head of his cock. Having so much power over Gladio was a heady feeling, and Ignis bit his lip as Gladio growled.

“Too long, so get on with it.”

“Your manners are better than that,” Ignis laughed, tapping his cock against Gladio’s hole and completely missing the mischievous look on Gladio’s face.

“Iggy, _please,”_ Gladio said in a deep, heated voice like nothing Ignis had ever heard from him, and Ignis felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “Fuck me, Iggy, I _need_ it.”

“And you said I was the menace,” Ignis muttered as he broke and gave Gladio what he wanted, pressing his cock inside of him in a slow, controlled slide. Gladio laughed breathlessly, resettling his legs over Ignis’ shoulders and adjusting to the feeling of Ignis filling him up.

“Knew that’d work.”

“Asshole.”

“If you have any complaints, you’re welcome to pull out,” Gladio grinned, and it didn’t drop even when Ignis suddenly slammed the last inches of his cock into Gladio’s ass. “Ohhh, yeah, that’s the stuff.”

“What is it about getting fucked that makes you so chatty?” Ignis wondered out loud, bracing one hand on the headboard and running the other over Gladio’s chest.

“You started it.”

Knowing that he was right but unwilling to take defeat gracefully, Ignis pulled out of Gladio and pushed back in, _hard._ As he’d expected, Gladio’s eyes went wide and he stroked himself faster, rolling his hips in an effort to get more.

“Yeah, Iggy, like that.”

Happy to oblige, Ignis kept a careful eye on what made Gladio gasp and shake and moan, wanting the beautiful man underneath him to completely fall apart. Gladio was so hot and tight around him that he wanted to be sure that Gladio felt just as good as he did, and he loved the way that Gladio’s chest heaved every time Ignis’ cock slid over his prostate.

“Feels good,” Gladio grunted, still rolling his nipple between two fingers. Ignis had never been particularly sensitive there himself, but it was obviously _a thing_ for Gladio and his gut tightened at the thought of teasing Gladio with his nipples alone.

His hips slamming harder into Gladio, Ignis grit his teeth and was only satisfied when Gladio started letting out a constant stream of swearing, moaning and grunting, jerking himself off so frantically that Ignis had to wonder if it hurt.

But Gladio was obviously into it either way, his back arching and muscles clenching as Ignis fucked him towards his orgasm. Ignis barely wanted to blink and miss even a single moment of the sight underneath him, and his own groan was almost louder than Gladio’s when Gladio’s come went shooting over his stomach.

“Don’t stop,” Gladio demanded even as he shook through his orgasm, his eyes unfocused and his hands falling down to grip Ignis’ sheets.

“So bossy,” Ignis said, not that it stopped him from doing as requested. With Gladio underneath him, naked and covered with sweat and his own come, Ignis didn’t particularly _want_ to slow down. He wanted to come, and he wanted Gladio to know that he’d been the reason why.

“Can’t help it,” Gladio mumbled, his breath still hitching from how hard Ignis was fucking him. “You’re too sexy.”

Letting go of his nipple to cup the side of Ignis’ face, Gladio grinned crookedly when Ignis nuzzled against him as best he could.

“Gods, Gladio, you’re going to make me come.”

“Do it.”

His breath escaping him as a loud, stuttering moan, Ignis felt his body obey as if he had no conscious control over it. His whole world felt like it had narrowed down to the two of them, and he wanted to stay in that perfect moment forever. He wasn’t disappointed when the moment passed, though: how could he be, when Gladio was there with him.

Gladio was smiling at him, still cupping his face, and Ignis let Gladio’s legs slide off his shoulders once his haze of pure pleasure began to lift. He was pulled down into a languid, intimate kiss while Gladio settled him against the mattress, tangling their fingers together and quietly watching each other once the kiss was broken.

“That was…” Ignis said, trailing off as he realised that his expression was saying it better than his words ever could have. Gladio was watching him with bright eyes, and Ignis leaned in to briefly kiss him again.

“I…” Gladio said, and then he flushed bright red when his stomach rumbled loudly. Ignis arched up off the pillow as he laughed, slapping his hand over his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut, and when he came down he looked over to see Gladio watching him with the fondest expression he’d ever seen.

“Dinner?” Ignis eventually managed to ask, reaching out and resting his hand on Gladio’s bare, sweaty chest over the eagle’s head tattooed there.

“Sounds good,” Gladio agreed, placing his hand over Ignis’ and smiling at him. “Please tell me you’re going to order something and stay in bed with me until it turns up.”

“Delivery is going to take forever tonight,” Ignis warned, but it was a weak protest.

“I think we can find something to entertain ourselves with while we wait,” Gladio grinned, and Ignis melted at the cheeky joy on his face.

Lifting himself up to hover over Gladio, Ignis pressed a kiss to his lips and trailed down his jaw and neck, looking up through his eyelashes once he’d reached Gladio’s chest.

“Somehow, I think you might be right. Should we try something a little slower this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
